Ma vie pour une Cigarette
by Ally-CIA
Summary: OS - Draco Malfoy est condamné à mort et il a droit à une dernière volonté. Il doit trouver un moyen d'avoir un sursis. La peau de Potter? Du pouvoir? Non, une cigarette. Sa vie contre une dernière cigarette.


**Title:** Ma vie pour une Cigarette

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire m'appartient, et encore heureux parce que c'est le seul truc qui est à moi dans ce qui suit…

**Pairing:** Draco / sa cigarette (Nan, j'rigole. Juste Dray)

**Note:** Je n'écris pas pour la promotion de la cigarette. Fumer tue.

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Ma vie pour une Cigarette<span>_

Draco Malfoy est condamné à mort. Il a cependant droit à une dernière volonté.

- Je veux une clope.

Les regards surpris qu'il rencontre à la suite de son annonce confirmèrent son choix.

Qu'aurait-il pu avoir d'autres ? Il voulait la peau de Potter, ils ne la lui donneraient pas. Il voulait du pouvoir, ils ne lui en donneraient pas. Il voulait sa liberté, ils ne la lui rendraient pas. Alors, il n'avait pas hésité, demandant une chose dont il mourrait d'envie, ne se rendant compte qu'après coup de ce qu'il avait obtenu.

Un sursis. Il venait d'obtenir un sursis. Le temps que ces crétins d'Aurors vieux-jeux trouvent une « clope » et vérifient que rien d'offensif ne pourrait émaner de cet objet au nom bizarre, il vivrait. Il rallongeait sa vie, de peu de temps, certes, mais il avait espoir qu'une solution lui apparaîtrait comme par magie.

Evidemment, il était coupable. L'issue du procès était sans surprise, sans ambiguïté.

Coupable. Il ne niait rien. Il portait la marque. Il avait choisi la marque. Il avait tué, torturé, volé pour l'obtenir. Il ne partageait peut être pas tous les idéaux du Lord, mais on n'obtenait pas le pouvoir en étant aux côtés du Survivant. Il ne regrettait rien. Rien, sauf de s'être fait capturer.

A présent, sa vie se résumait à une chose. Une cigarette. Sa vie pour une cigarette. Il suffisait qu'ils posent les bonnes questions, et il ne lui resterait que le temps que durerait sa combustion. Deux minutes, trois peut être ?

D'un autre côté, il en avait vraiment besoin. Le besoin de Nicotine, ce poison qui s'infiltrait toujours un peu plus à chaque bouffée dans ses poumons. Ca faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait plus senti.

Un an et demi dans les cachots de cette prison inviolable dont s'étaient pourtant échappés son oncle et sa tante. Si cette caractéristique était propre aux Black, il avait des chances de réussir à s'évader. Il fuirait, en France, en Belgique, de l'autre côté de la mer. N'importe où.

Et là, il pourrait prendre du pouvoir, s'incruster dans la politique et se rendre indispensable à la hiérarchie mise en place.

Il frissonna. La cellule sombre, humide et froide dans laquelle il se trouvait ne comportait aucune issue autre que la porte par laquelle on lui apportait chaque jour de quoi manger. Pas de fenêtre, pas de trappes cachées, pas de conduits d'aérations dont il se serait servi pour s'échapper, peu d'espoir d'assouvir ses rêves de domination du monde.

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p>Neuf jours. Neuf jours qu'il survivait. Pas de nourriture, peu d'eau, pas de Nicotine.<p>

Il avait eu tort. Les Aurors recherchaient toujours sa clope, mais ils le privaient de nourriture en espérant qu'au bord du désespoir, il demanderait quelque chose de plus raisonnable ou qu'il leur dirait enfin où en trouver, qu'on en finisse.

Mais il tenait bon, et ce petit jeu aurait pu durer encore longtemps si le Ministre placé au pouvoir après « La Chute » n'avait pas jugé que les exécutions de Mangemorts n'allaient pas assez vite.

A la veille de sa campagne de réélection, il souhaitait débarrasser la prison la plus connue d'Angleterre des hommes et femmes les plus haïs. Lorsqu'il avait appris ce qui retardait un des tournants de son élection, il avait été indigné de l'ignorance de ses Aurors.

Il serait à présent simple de donner au dernier des Mangemorts, sa dernière volonté.

Draco Malfoy ne verrait pas le soleil se lever sur un nouveau jour.

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p>On ouvrit la porte de sa cellule à grand fracas, le réveillant alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé.<p>

Le doute, d'abord. Ont-ils réussi à accéder à sa requête ? Ont-ils choisi d'abandonner, de le tuer quand même ?

Le soulagement, ensuite. De la Nicotine, on allait lui donner de quoi calmer son esprit embrouillé. Il était en manque, et sur le point de faire n'importe quoi pour sa dernière cigarette.

La résignation, pour finir. Mourir. Il payerait les crimes commis de sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir du pouvoir, jamais contrôler un pays où mener une révolution.

On le saisit par les épaules pour l'emmener dans la salle où, il y a quelques jours, on lui avait demandé sa dernière volonté.

On avança un petit tube blanc à sa bouche, et d'un regard sarcastique, il fit remarquer qu'il ne pourrait rien faire les mains liées. Un homme en noir agrandit le fil de ses menottes de manière à ce qu'il puisse se saisir de son précieux dernier bien.

Un second regard leur fit comprendre que sans feu, sa cigarette était absolument inutile. On lui tendit un briquet.

Première bouffée. La crasse envahit ses poumons. La fumée s'empara de son esprit. Il ferma ses paupières à moitié de bien-être.

Il expira, soufflant volontairement dans la figure d'un Auror qui toussa, peu habitué aux ravages de sa lubie Moldue, provoquant la colère de ce dernier. L'officier serra les poings, conscient que le blond vivait ses dernières minutes.

Il recommença son manège, encore et encore, dessinant des ronds de fumée dans les airs, savourant chaque molécule de tabac bouchant ses poumons jusqu'à ce que le cylindre se consume entièrement.

Il soupira en laissant tomber les restes de son sursis par terre. Le moment était venu.

Les Aurors se reculèrent, dressant entre eux et le prisonnier une barrière invisible. Le silence se fit. Un froid glacial tomba sur la petite pièce. Il ne leva pas les yeux pour voir la forme qui s'approchait doucement de lui, comme le spectre de la mort venant cueillir un homme dans son sommeil.

La forme l'embrassa, lentement, délicatement, aspirant le peu de souvenirs heureux présents dans la mémoire du Mangemort, lui renvoyant à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues, commises ou entendues.

Les cris, les flammes, les sorts qui fusent, les sorciers qui tombent, sa mère à ses côtés, touchée par un sortilège, avant qu'il ne puisse s'interposer. Son regard devenant froid, comprenant qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus, cherchant l'homme responsable.

Les premiers mois à Azkaban, les plus difficiles. Privé de toutes ses addictions, livré à lui-même, n'entendant que le son de sa propre voix enrouée à force de ne pas être utilisée. Ses amis, ses alliés, emmenés les uns après les autres dans la pièce. Et n'en revenant pas. Les rires déments qui s'élevaient parfois la nuit, lorsque des gardiens ou des Détraqueurs voulaient s'amuser aux dépens des prisonniers.

La créature le lâcha, il retomba sur le sol, inerte, les yeux vides. Il faisait presque pitié ainsi. Mais personne ne pouvait oublier son nom. Draco Malfoy n'inspirait pas de pitié. Même mort.

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p>Vous faites le bonheur d'un auteur en laissant une review. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul salaire. Ou considérez ça comme mon cadeau de Noël! En avance... Ou en retard.<p> 


End file.
